


假戏真做

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Chanyeol let Sehun have Lay for only one night - or so he thought.Warnings: 灿勋兴NTR（有3p情节）





	假戏真做

无数个柔和的光源装饰着天花板，爵士乐音符悠扬地盘旋在空气中，白衬衫黑裤子的服务生温和微笑，给角落的一桌客人送上了两碗海鲜浓汤。  
“海鲜浓汤，请慢用。”  
他逐一放下勺子和纸巾，目光好奇地流连在两位客人身上。这家西餐馆有三面巨大的落地玻璃窗，繁华都市的夜晚依旧车水马龙，喧嚣的街景隔着玻璃，落在一张张小圆桌洁白的桌布上，和高脚酒杯里的红酒一起渲染出浪漫的氛围。  
引起他注意的是，其他的圆桌边是穿着优雅的淑女和绅士，唯有这张圆桌旁，坐的是两位男士。  
但他毕竟训练有素，借着上菜的机会偷偷打量后，克制地收回目光，把空间留给了客人。

“生日快乐。”  
两支高脚玻璃杯盛着红酒轻碰，发出清脆的悦耳碰撞声。  
朴灿烈笑着一饮而尽，“谢谢。”  
“灿烈想要什么礼物？”  
张艺兴抿了一口汤，享受地眯起眼睛，宠溺地看着恋人。  
尽管在夜色遮挡下，朴灿烈的脸明显红了。  
“想到什么了…这么害羞。”  
张艺兴挪揄他，心中却悄悄打起了鼓——年轻的恋人在床上总有些令人脸红心跳的新花样，他羞于面对却暗自期盼着更多尝试，倘若朴灿烈提出类似的要求，他得把握好欲拒还迎的度。  
朴灿烈掩饰般地喝了一大口汤，漂亮的杏眼忐忑地望着他。  
“晚上，可以...嗯，我想蒙住你的眼睛…用玩具，可以吗？”  
张艺兴没有立刻说话，用勺子舀起一口汤送到嘴边，蓬松黑发遮盖着的白皙耳朵尖却悄悄红了。  
“因为是灿烈生日，”半晌，他才微笑着道，“可以的。”

“疼不疼？”  
朴灿烈细心地拉好最后一段绳子，手指抚摸着确认不会勒太紧以至于淤血。  
“不疼。”  
张艺兴不自在地扭了扭。太久没这么玩了，他觉得自己像某种地下拍卖会的展品，脸颊不由微微发热。他赤身裸体地跪在床中央，身上每一个敏感点都被绳结细致地照顾到，手腕背在身后，和脚腕被柔软的皮环交叉铐在一起，细细的精致锁链连在中间，一挣扎就撞出哗啦细响，圆润饱满的阴囊底部被冰凉的锁精环套住，淡红色的阴茎委屈地竖着，不得解脱。  
“乖，”朴灿烈温柔地抚开他额前几缕散乱的头发，拿出两根按摩棒让他选择，“喜欢哪一个？”  
一根是由小到大的串珠，最大的珠子几乎有小半个拳头那么大，后面是一个毛茸茸的兔尾巴；另一根是尺寸可观的人造阴茎，上面布满圆润的凸起，尾端是白色的蓬松狐狸尾巴。  
张艺兴露出为难的神色，两根他都没用过，有点害怕。  
“可以要经常用的那根吗…”  
他小声提议，湿漉漉的眼睛和上目线显得他无辜又可爱。  
“不可以，”朴灿烈的杏眼笑眯起来，催促似的摆一摆手里的两根东西，“要我帮你选吗？”  
张艺兴洁白的牙齿咬着唇，犹豫半晌后，下了很大决心般道：“狐狸的。”  
朴灿烈勾起嘴角，把狐狸尾巴的按摩棒丢到一边，慢慢给兔子尾巴的串珠挤上润滑剂：“犹豫太久，所以惩罚你用这根。”  
张艺兴露出委屈的表情，想再辩解几句时，朴灿烈捏住了他胸前嫣红的乳尖，不轻不重地扯了扯。  
“唔…啊…”  
张艺兴顿时一句话也说不出来，敏感地弓起身子。绳套被牵扯着紧绷，卡在会阴的绳结深深嵌进去，腰侧和膝窝的软绳摩擦细嫩的皮肤。他身上敏感点太多，被细致地一一刺激到，又忍不住挣扎，没几下就把自己玩得眼泪汪汪，阴茎顶端流出透明的腺液。  
朴灿烈观察他的反应，又调整了几处绳结，从床头柜上拿了一个黑色的皮项圈，内衬是柔软的细毛。  
“不…!我不要这个…”  
张艺兴喘着气，惊慌失措地抗议。这是他最害怕的玩具。他的脖子一吹气就泛红，被压着舔几下身子就发软，哪里受得了无数柔软的细毛搔过极度敏感的皮肤？  
可他没说安全词。  
明明就是很想要。朴灿烈不理会他嘴上的反对，扣着他的肩膀戴上了项圈，还恶劣地捏着项圈转了转。  
张艺兴从脖子到锁骨立刻染上艳丽的玫瑰粉，他紧闭着眼睛小声呜咽着，浑身发颤忍耐着快感，不敢再挣扎了。  
“乖。”  
朴灿烈捻去他眼角的泪光，再度拿起串珠按摩棒，慢慢推入早已扩张好的后穴。湿润的穴口一张一合，顺利吞下了前三颗圆珠，到第四颗的时候，张艺兴瑟缩了一下。  
“太大了…”  
他祈求地看着朴灿烈，白皙的胸膛上下起伏着。  
“是宝贝太紧了。”  
朴灿烈调笑道，转动着串珠往里面推送，穴口被撑平，那粒珠子终于被含了进去，可是还有一粒更大的。  
“呜…进不去的…不要…!”  
张艺兴想起那颗最大的圆珠，浑身颤抖起来，这样大幅度的动作，自然免不了敏感点再次被绳结惩戒，他哭叫得更可怜。  
“不…唔啊…不行…灿烈…”  
“听话，会很舒服的。”  
虽然很久没玩了，但张艺兴到目前为止都很乖，朴灿烈不打算用疼痛让他安静，温柔地诱哄他放松下来。  
他用两根手指再次扩张细嫩的穴口，画着圈慢慢撑大，直到可以清楚看见红艳的肠壁挤压着先前吞进去的圆润珠粒，每条褶皱都被润滑剂渗透进去，反射着微光。  
朴灿烈的呼吸粗重起来，光是看这一眼他就能硬到爆炸，也许可以试着说服他的宝贝接受肠道窥镜——但不是今天，他一直以来的性幻想很快就要实现，暂时没心思考虑其他。  
他把最后一粒珠子推进去，穴口艰难地吞咽着，慢慢完整地含住，最后只留下一团柔软的兔尾巴在外面，夹在白皙挺翘的两瓣臀部之间。软毛一刻不停地搔弄着穴口的嫩肉，无法抑制的痒感刺激得张艺兴不住扭动，迤逦的呻吟连绵不绝，全身的皮肤都泛起粉红色，漂亮得要命。  
朴灿烈深吸一口气，忍住现在就挺枪上了他的冲动，握住那团尾巴调整串珠的位置，直到张艺兴哆嗦着发出一声拔高的呻吟。  
串珠压在他的敏感点上了。

朴灿烈满意地检查自己的杰作，他们很少像今天这样玩全套的捆绑，所幸他手艺并未生疏，作品很完美。  
但是还有最关键的一步。  
他取了一条质地厚重的黑色丝巾叠好，盖在了张艺兴湿润的漂亮眼睛上，绕到脑后打了个牢固的结，凭他自己绝对无法解开。  
“看得见吗？勒得疼吗？”  
张艺兴点点头又摇摇头，喘着气低声道，“下面…有一点光。不疼。”  
朴灿烈微微调整了丝巾的位置，张艺兴眼前顿时陷入了完全的黑暗。  
“看不见了。”  
他乖乖道。  
他很信任朴灿烈把他的安全放在第一位，因此就算看不见，内心也不慌不乱，身体还因为被剥夺了视线而兴奋起来。  
“宝贝，我想给你用口球，可以吗？”  
朴灿烈忐忑的声音从他前方传来。  
用口球意味着在接下来的过程里，他没有机会说出安全词，只能接受对方给他的一切命令，没有权力拒绝。  
时间仿佛被拉长，张艺兴呼吸了三次，吞咽了一次口水，慢慢地点了点头。  
“因为是灿烈生日，”他声音柔软，就算眼睛被蒙住，也能让人感受到那双温柔的眼睛里流转着的柔情蜜意。“所以可以的。生日快乐。”  
他眼前蒙着黑布，没能看见那一瞬间朴灿烈眼里迸发出的浓重爱意，和下一秒铺天盖地的愧疚心虚。

朴灿烈温柔地把口球戴进张艺兴嘴里，黑色的带子勒住他的嘴角，被系在了脑后。口球不大，但压住了软舌，顶着牙关，不仅嘴闭不上，也根本无法说话，甚至连吞咽口水都做不到。  
“宝贝，最后一次机会，要用安全词吗？”  
张艺兴轻轻摇头。  
朴灿烈爱怜地在他额头上吻了一下，打开了手中的遥控器。  
后穴的串珠开始以不同频率震动起来，压在敏感点上的那粒震动得尤其剧烈，突如其来的快感刺激得他无声地尖叫，下意识用膝盖跪着向前踉踉跄跄挪了几步，想远离后穴里作恶的串珠。可那按摩棒深埋在他体内，又被勒过穴口的绳索固定住，哪里能掉的出来？反而他一动，皮铐的锁链叮当作响，身上缚着的绳结再次狠狠碾进敏感点，项圈轻轻蹭过脖子，快感叠加放大，他再也跪不住，浑身颤抖地跪趴成一团，眼泪浸湿了黑布，前端翘得笔直，射精的欲望却被冰冷的铁环狠狠掐断，什么都射不出来。  
“唔啊…啊…哈…”  
口球让他根本藏不住自己的呻吟，带着哭腔的细弱呜咽从他喉咙里源源不断地逸出，透明的涎液沿着口球滴落，浸湿了床单，狼狈又色情。  
朴灿烈呼吸粗重地看着他，伸手轻轻抚摸他的发丝。层层叠加却根本无从发泄的快感让张艺兴无助地颤抖，下意识嘤唔一声迎上那只令人心安的手。  
想要被灿烈抱着温柔地亲…  
下一秒，朴灿烈就将手移开了。张艺兴慌乱地抬头，想留住他的温度。可后穴里的按摩棒又换了个频率震动，快感再次无情地吞没了他，除了上气不接下气地哭得发抖，他什么也做不了了。  
“宝贝，自己玩一会儿，我去洗澡。”  
朴灿烈再次检查他身上的玩具和软绳不会弄伤他后，起身离开了卧室，把满室春光关在了身后。

“你确定他分不出来？”  
吴世勋从在沙发上起身，往他鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆瞟上一眼，意味不明地笑了，狭长的眸子里粹杂着迫不及待的兴奋和隐隐的担忧。  
“刚刚你洗澡了吗？用的柠檬那瓶沐浴液？”  
“用了，”吴世勋闻了闻自己的手腕，英气的眉却皱起来，“他要是发现了…”  
“我有准备，”朴灿烈简洁地概括道，“他不会注意到的。你不要说话。”  
吴世勋得了保证，连忙对着穿衣镜整了整着装，就要进卧室。  
“等一下，”朴灿烈叫住他，“我跟他说我要洗澡的，你等我洗完澡再进去。”  
吴世勋斜睨他：“我还以为你后悔了。”  
朴灿烈没有回答，从沙发上拿起件浴袍扔给吴世勋，生硬道，“换上。”

朴灿烈去洗澡了，吴世勋没忍住走到卧室门边，附上耳朵认真听里面的动静。隔音太好，他没听清楚，但可以肯定的是，张艺兴在里面抽泣着呻吟。  
这就是朴灿烈说的准备？  
无非就是蒙上张艺兴的眼睛，然后插一个玩具做放置play——但是这并不足以让他迷惑到连枕边人都分不出来吧？  
他内心怀疑，但不打算放过这个机会。  
只有朴灿烈那种傻子才不珍惜这么好的学长，为了满足自己的性癖好，就让别的男人享用自己的恋人。要是换做吴世勋的话，学长这么招人稀罕，温柔又漂亮，他根本不会允许他靠近任何心怀不轨的男人和女人。  
他肖想学长很久，却一直贪恋学长对他作为学弟的照顾，害怕告白之后就连朋友都没得做了，因而患得患失地踌躇，反而被发小朴灿烈抢了先。  
他本以为自己这辈子就和张艺兴失之交臂，只能永远在对方心里当“超乖的世勋学弟”，不料峰回路转，被白玫瑰偏爱的人有恃无恐，竟引狼入室，请求吴世勋帮他完成一个心愿。  
那当然是要…答应他了。

浴室水声停了，朴灿烈只穿着内裤，敞着浴袍走出来，露出健壮的胸肌腹肌。吴世勋不着痕迹地暗自比较，认为自己的肌肉更加精炼好看，顿时对朴灿烈能获得张艺兴喜爱的事实更加嗤之以鼻。  
不过是占了先机罢了。  
朴灿烈不知道他在想什么，看他一副凝神沉思的模样，还以为他在纠结如何不被张艺兴发现。  
“他不会发现的，进来。”  
他轻声说道，推开卧室门。

张艺兴总能激起吴世勋内心最真实最黑暗的欲望，是令他晚上辗转反复，清晨怅然若失的源头。在梦里，他陪他逛街、打游戏、做音乐；他还狠狠上他，亲得他喘不过气来。  
在梦里，他身边的人不是朴灿烈，而是吴世勋。  
但吴世勋最旖旎疯狂的梦境都比不上眼前这真实的一幕——温柔的学长眼睛被蒙住，嘴巴被堵住，被手铐缚住手脚，小巧的乳尖被玩到嫣红挺立，阴茎勃起却什么都射不出来，细腻奶白的皮肤被粗糙的绳索勒出曼妙的花纹，脖子上戴着项圈，跪趴在大床中央发着抖抽泣。最妙的是，他挺翘的臀部中间还多了个毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，像只被猎人捕获的玉兔精，给折磨到哭哭啼啼，一点力气都没有，连尾巴都藏不起来了，就要现了原形。  
这场景过于色情淫靡，他惊得好几秒挪不开目光、迈不动步子，反应过来后心中只剩下一个念头——他完了，这样的学长怕是会夜夜进入他的梦，叫他一辈子都忘不掉。  
朴灿烈当真是好命。  
他心中苦涩酸胀，随即涌起了些恶毒的冲动，想将朴灿烈取而代之。  
对方毫无所觉，坐在了床边的椅子上，杏眼里盛满化不开的爱意和愧疚，裆下那包东西却更加鼓胀。  
他向吴世勋使了一个眼神，示意他可以开始了。

开始？怎么开始？  
这么漂亮的学长，被身上的软绳和玩具欺负得全身都红了，上面下面都在流泪，抽噎得浑身颤抖，像只饱满多汁，一碰就流出甜美汁液的水蜜桃，要从哪里开始吃？  
他咽了口口水，轻声挪着脚步靠近张艺兴，单膝跪上了床，柔软的床垫被压下一块平缓的凹陷。张艺兴似乎是察觉到有人来了，羞赧地压低了呻吟声，忍耐着颤抖的幅度，显然是为自己很享受这样快感的事实感到惭愧。  
吴世勋见他性器红肿不堪，被不住淌出的腺液浸得湿润晶亮，忍不住抚慰地摸了摸顶部的小孔。  
“唔…！哈啊…呜…”  
张艺兴反应剧烈地挣扎了一下，粗糙的绳结深深嵌入会阴，他瞬间又失了力气，脸贴着床单小声地哭。  
吴世勋摸上早已被学长体温捂热的锁精环，给他解开了。张艺兴大口喘着气，声音被口球过滤成难耐的呻吟。他被限制得太久，精液只能慢慢地流出来，淌得满柱身都是乳白色的粘稠，连着床单也给弄脏。  
滑精是延久的，快感刻意缓慢释放的折磨反而比不让释放更难以忍耐，他又开始上气不接下气地抽泣，狼狈不堪又色情无比。  
吴世勋下意识看了一眼朴灿烈，发现对方压抑着呼吸，手慢慢在内裤里撸动，眼神里是狼一样的兴奋。  
继续。  
他对着吴世勋无声道。

得了许可，吴世勋开始按着自己的想法对待哭得发抖的小可怜。他伸手摘掉了张艺兴嘴里的口塞。虽然学长的呻吟声很好听，但他想听对方温柔的嗓音哭着讲些羞人的情话。  
朴灿烈抿了抿唇，却没有阻止。  
张艺兴嘴巴被勒得太久，此刻酸痛得根本合不拢。他虚弱地将脸颊贴在湿漉漉的床单上，下一秒又挣扎着抬起头来——床单被他咽不下去的涎液打湿，他有些洁癖，刚刚是没办法，现在便嫌弃起来。  
吴世勋一点也不介意，伸手温柔地帮他按摩嘴角和下颚，还拿了个枕头垫在那块濡湿上。  
“唔…灿烈…”他终于可以自由说话，沙哑的嗓音带着浓浓的情欲，“我好渴。”  
他的称呼让吴世勋心中一痛，但他若无其事地探身去拿床头柜上放着的水，眼角余光注意到朴灿烈似乎更加兴奋了。  
也许是另一个方向的喘息声大了些，张艺兴突然有些紧张：“灿烈…？”  
“别怕，我在。”  
床头柜那边传来朴灿烈低沉的应答。张艺兴放松下来，这才觉得嗓子干哑发痒，小声咳嗽了两下。  
下一秒，他被人扶着肩膀拉起来跪坐着，水杯喂到嘴边，温热的水触碰着湿润的唇。他小口小口地抿了几下，便伸出舌尖抵住杯沿，示意自己不要了。  
对方却没有像往常一样及时停下，而是直到水沿着他的唇线溢出来，才立刻放平杯子，温暖的指腹抹了抹他嘴角。  
他又开始觉得不对劲了，但对方不由得他多想，开始慢慢解开他身上的绳结。过程中免不了敏感的皮肤被来回摩擦，他什么都忘了，无力地瘫软在高大的男人怀里，带着哭腔呻吟。  
“唔…呜呜…你快…快点…”  
对方低头亲了亲他的脸颊，手上动作加快了少许。熟悉的柠檬味道飘进鼻子里，张艺兴彻底放松下来，被铐在背后的手依恋地抓住对方的浴袍。  
最后一个绳结被取下来，少了全身敏感点的刺激，张艺兴慢慢安静下来，时不时因为高潮的余韵而颤抖一下。

吴世勋硬到发痛，他解开绳索之后，迫不及待地想拔出按摩棒，自己取而代之。不料朴灿烈突然从椅子上起身，覆过来在张艺兴耳边温柔地问。  
“舒服吗，宝贝？”  
张艺兴害羞地瑟缩一下，往身后男人的怀里躲。  
“嗯...”  
他声音很小，但两个人都听见了。朴灿烈无声地退回椅子上，手上的动作骤然加快，不一会儿就绷直了浑身肌肉射了出来。  
卧槽。吴世勋用眼神质问他。你怎么这么快。  
朴灿烈在高潮中抽出空来，冷漠地翻他一个白眼。  
吴世勋深觉自己不加把劲，简直对不起这上好的机会。  
他拿着钥匙解开了张艺兴身后的手铐脚铐，又温柔地给他按摩肌肉。等张艺兴的四肢不再发抖，他这才抓着毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，慢慢抽出按摩棒，恶意地转着圈碾过敏感的肠壁，逼出学长又软又媚的尖叫。  
项圈很好看，就留着吧。  
串珠带着透明的黏液被抽出，随即就被丢在一旁，温暖有力的手指捻住他胸前敏感的乳尖，慢慢捏起来又大力摁进去，张艺兴垂着脑袋狼狈地小声呜咽，双手无力地扶住对方的胳膊，攥紧了浴袍面料。  
但不对劲的感觉又涌上来。  
朴灿烈的力道变大了，弄得他有点痛，但好像更加细致了。  
奶粒被坚硬的指甲掐住，强势地刮搔着艳丽的顶端，又痒又爽——他以前不是这样的手法！  
但他压抑住心内的疑惑，只当是自己被蒙着眼睛的不安感，乖乖地挺着胸脯让对方玩弄胸前的蓓蕾。

“唔嗯...可以了...”  
半晌，他捉住对方的手腕，喘着气邀请道。  
下一秒，坚硬火热的性器闯了进来，小穴被按摩棒扩张得很好，湿热的肠肉围上去吮吸按摩，爽得吴世勋没忍住，倒抽一口凉气。  
好在张艺兴并没注意到，顺从地跪趴在床上，腰被扣着让性器埋进来，前端再次挺立，透明的黏液源源不断地流出来。  
“动…唔…动啊…”  
对方迟迟没有动作，张艺兴身后含着粗大的阴茎，呜咽着请求道。

倒不是吴世勋临阵脱逃，他在看朴灿烈。在他把阴茎埋进学长体内后，朴灿烈又射了一次，其频率让吴世勋怀疑学长有没有真正爽到过。  
朴灿烈无声喘息着，身上汗津津的，闭着眼睛似乎在回味。  
“动一下…呜啊——”  
身下的学长又软绵绵地哀求道，吴世勋哪里把持得住，身体先于头脑行动，一挺腰就撞了进去，复又抽出来再次撞入，凶狠地破开紧致的肠壁。  
张艺兴细白的手指无力地攥着枕头，身体在过于汹涌的快感下微微颤抖，喉咙里的呻吟连绵不绝，根本说不出完整的句子。  
“灿烈...今天…唔嗯...为什么，不…啊…不亲我…唔…”  
那瞬间，吴世勋被幸福填满的心脏像气球被粗暴戳破，又像被刀优雅却凌厉地剜去了一块肉，又疼又冷，滴滴答答往下淌着血。  
他俯身温柔地亲了亲学长绯红的耳尖，下身动作却机械地重复抽插。  
他不是在和学长做爱，他在帮自己的发小完成心愿。这场欢爱里有三个人，没有什么非他不可，他不过是一个方便好用的人形道具，一个让别人恋情蜜里调油的刺激，身体还在热辣的快感中颤抖，心却成了寸草不生的荒原。  
吴世勋抿唇，突然抽出性器，把张艺兴翻过身抱着坐起来，坚硬的阴茎重新埋进去操干。  
“唔…太深了…”  
张艺兴呜咽着抱怨，胳膊却顺从地环绕上吴世勋的脖子，迷迷糊糊地索吻，湿润的嘴巴在吴世勋脸颊和下巴上胡乱亲着。  
“亲我一下…唔嗯…”  
他动作却突然迟疑起来，脸微微拉开距离，像是要隔着眼前的黑布重新审视对方似的。朴灿烈从椅子上猛的站起来，杏眼里满是惊慌，祈求地看着吴世勋。  
张艺兴的手犹豫地抬起，眼看着就要触摸到吴世勋刀削般的下颚。  
下一秒，吴世勋决绝地捏着他的下巴，在朴灿烈痛苦的目光中吻了上去。

他吻的又凶又急，仿佛把这辈子的爱恋都沉甸甸地含在嘴里，要渡过去让张艺兴感受到似的。张艺兴愣了两秒，然后剧烈挣扎起来，双手使劲推吴世勋的肩膀。  
“灿烈...唔…灿烈…！不要再玩了——！”  
明明早有准备，吴世勋心脏上的缺口还是被锯刀无情撕裂，露出鲜红脆弱的血管，绝望地跳动着。他不敢去看朴灿烈脸上的表情，把张艺兴捉回怀里牢牢抱着，越发用力地顶弄他因为紧张而箍紧了的肠道。  
“不，不要…！灿烈…！灿烈！！”  
张艺兴刚刚被折腾了那么久，哪里有力气。他绝望地推搡着对方牢固的怀抱，喊着朴灿烈的名字，期盼他赶快恢复成平时的样子，不要再假装是另外一个男人在操他——他一点都不喜欢，甚至开始有点害怕了。  
朴灿烈站在原地没动，手指紧紧攥住了浴袍。  
只要眼罩不解开...就可以瞒过去！

张艺兴挣扎得太厉害，吴世勋不得不再次抽出性器，把他翻过来压在身下，小腿压住他踢动的双腿，一手扣着他的脖子，另一手扶住他的腰，一下下用力顶弄。  
“不要…呜啊…！停下来…我不要…！”  
张艺兴惊慌失措地挣扎着，却怎样也无法挣脱，意图合拢的大腿反而被顶得更开，陌生的性器进到了很深的地方，敏感点被狠狠地操弄，他根本控制不了自己的身体，阴茎诚实地翘起来。  
“灿烈...呜呜...daddy！！求你…我不要了…daddy...”  
吴世勋被刺激得呼吸粗重，眼睛都红了，差点没因为张艺兴的哭叫而当场射出来——学长被操得狠了之后这么乖的吗？Daddy？？  
朴灿烈的下唇被他自己咬出了血。  
吴世勋不知道，daddy是安全词。

“够…够了。”他气息不稳地开了口，心脏要被愧疚和恐慌吞没——他不应该的，不应该这样对他的宝贝，他怎么能让陌生的男人占有他，竟然还妄想着不会被发现，他在想什么？张艺兴那么熟悉他的身体，怎么会发现不了？他简直是个混蛋——他到底在做什么？  
吴世勋咬着牙假装没听见，加大了力度。  
“灿烈…？”  
张艺兴不敢置信地仰头。朴灿烈的声音来自前方，可明明还有一个人在干他——  
他突然明白到底发生了什么，伸手不顾一切地三两下解开眼前的黑布，一眼看见朴灿烈坐在床对面的椅子上，眼里盛满厚重的情欲和悲哀。那瞬间，周身的空气变得冰凉，心脏仿佛坠入万丈深渊，他流着眼泪回头，看见了吴世勋英俊的脸，狭长的眸子直直盯着他。  
“学长。”  
他轻声唤道，俯下身来又要亲他。

“滚开…滚！”张艺兴被恶心得浑身发抖，几乎使出了十成力气推搡着吴世勋，声音嘶哑地吼道，“拿出去啊！快点拿出去！我不…唔…不要你的东西…！滚啊！”  
“嘘，宝贝，没事的——”  
“——啪！”  
朴灿烈心疼极了，俯上前来安慰，张艺兴却狠狠扇了他一巴掌。没什么力气，打的一点也不痛，他却半天回不过神。  
张艺兴红着眼睛瞪着他，眼底冰凉的恨意几乎化不开，像刺骨的冰锥扎进他心里。  
“你也滚！滚开！”

朴灿烈似乎想辩解，吴世勋却不关心他说什么了。他明明置身于这场荒谬的情景剧里，却仿佛一个冷漠的看客。快感继续从身下源源不断地涌入，他闭上眼睛，死死扣住张艺兴纤瘦白皙的腰，性器突突跳动着越顶越深。  
“出去…！求你…唔啊...拔出去，不要在里面…！”  
张艺兴意识到即将发生什么，几乎哭喊出来，手脚并用地往前爬，流着泪嘶哑地哀求。他接受不了陌生人在他体内射精…他怎么可能接受得了！  
但吴世勋和朴灿烈一前一后压住了他，像两只强大的凶兽困住受伤的可怜猎物。吴世勋闷着头加速操干，朴灿烈喃喃着对不起，伸手握住了他的阴茎，上下套弄着强迫他射出来。在张艺兴颤抖着高潮的瞬间，微凉的精液狠狠灌满了他的肠道，小腹都微微胀起来。  
软掉的性器被抽出来，张艺兴一下失了力气，不管不顾地趴在吴世勋温热结实的怀里，哭得上气不接下气，像要把刚刚所有的委屈都用眼泪宣泄出来一样。  
吴世勋温柔地亲他的脸，宽厚的大掌轻轻抚摸着他光裸的脊背，把他脖子上的项圈解开放到一边。朴灿烈脸色复杂地坐在一旁。房间里没有人说话，只有张艺兴的啜泣声时高时低。

过了许久，张艺兴平复了呼吸，手掌虚弱却坚定地抵在了吴世勋胸口，慢慢站起来。  
“宝贝…？”  
朴灿烈试探地唤他，跟着站起来，想扶住他。  
“不要碰我。”  
张艺兴哑着嗓子轻声道，哭的通红的眼睛轻飘飘地往朴灿烈脸上瞟了一眼，又轻描淡写地移开了目光，仿佛他只是个陌生人。  
朴灿烈慌了，几步跨过去把张艺兴揽进怀里，声音都在发抖。  
“艺兴…对不起！我不应该瞒着你的——”  
“——你让别的男人上我。”  
张艺兴没有挣扎，或许是没有力气了，也有可能是不屑于身体上的反抗，从他嘴里说出来的温柔话语，现在变成了冰冷的利刃，挑着朴灿烈心脏上最柔软的地方刺进去，还转着剜肉。  
“我…”朴灿烈触电似的松开手，后悔得无以复加，一米八五的高大男人眼睛都红了，“对不起…我真的太爱你了——爱到忍不住…我之前不敢说——我怕你不要我…”  
他的话起了些效果，张艺兴往身上套衣服的动作慢了下来，似乎在思考。  
“艺兴…”  
朴灿烈似乎看到了一丝希望，眼睛微亮起来。  
“我也挺爱你的，”张艺兴慢条斯理地扣上衬衫扣子，遮住一身情欲痕迹，“那你去跟别人上床吧。”  
朴灿烈如遭重击，痛苦地看着他：“对不起宝贝…我错了，但我真的很爱你——你让我做什么都可以，求你别走——”  
“那我想让你和别人上床，你愿意吗？”  
朴灿烈露出不知所措的表情，眼神里全是挣扎和懊悔。  
“你看，”张艺兴怜悯地看着他，轻柔地下了结论，“你那么爱我，却不愿意为了我跟别人上床。”  
朴灿烈哑口无言，高大的身形仿佛一瞬间佝偻下来，十足可怜。张艺兴不再看他，穿好衣服径自走出卧室，朴灿烈连忙跟上去。

吴世勋赤身裸体，不知所措地坐在床上，无人问津。  
人们都欣赏绚丽光鲜的烟花，谴责伤亡惨重的爆炸，可从来没有人想起来问一句导火线是怎么想的。  
他被烧成了细小的灰烬，在巨大的爆裂声响中，静静落在最脏的泥里，飘到最偏远的荒地上。他躺在那里，旁边是野草、流浪猫、和碎裂的心。  
他还能奢望什么呢。

外面发出“砰”的一声重响，将他的思绪打断。吴世勋一抬头，发现朴灿烈倚靠在门口，正一脸复杂地看着他，眼圈红红的。  
“…他摔门走了。”  
“你可别哭，都是你自己作的。”  
吴世勋没心思安慰他，就事论事地冷淡评价道。  
“我才没哭，”朴灿烈不甚有底气地反击道，又塌下肩膀抹了把眼睛，声音渐渐低下去，“早知道就…”  
没有什么早知道。发生了就是发生了。  
吴世勋到底还是没说出来刺激他，他心里也空落落的紧。  
学长今后看到他就会想起今天的荒唐——他们这辈子再也没有机会了。

他出到客厅去穿衣服，朴灿烈套了条裤子跟出来。  
“哥对不起你。”他仿佛才意识到吴世勋在这件事中扮演的角色，眼里的愧疚又深了一层。  
“没事，”吴世勋表面上豁达大度地一挥手，“本来学长和我就是这样，互不相见的状态。”  
才怪！本来还是有机会撬墙角的好吗？！

两个男人各怀心事地沉默，房门突然又被打开，在朴灿烈惊喜的目光中，张艺兴重新出现在屋内。  
“艺兴…”  
朴灿烈绽开真心实意的欢喜笑容，张开双臂迎上去。张艺兴却避开了他，一把拉起了吴世勋的手腕。学长微凉的洁白手指紧紧圈住他的手腕，吴世勋觉得那圈皮肤几乎要烧起来，他不安地放松手臂，调整姿势，想让学长握得更舒服一些。  
“你不是喜欢别人上我吗？”张艺兴语调冷冰冰的，眼里是狠戾的决绝，“那你就看着。”  
朴灿烈根本来不及阻止，他拽着吴世勋就往外走。吴世勋只来得及回头看一眼，瞟见朴灿烈眼里的痛苦和祈求。

他衣服都没穿好，领子七扭八歪，裤子也皱皱巴巴，脚上还穿着家居拖鞋，被怒气冲冲健步如飞的张艺兴抓着手腕，一路踉踉跄跄地跟着，看起来反像是被男朋友捉奸在床的花心家伙，要被领着回去教训一顿。  
虽然…张艺兴如果真的是他男朋友，他脑子进水了才会去和别人上床。  
这个比喻极其荒谬却又无比恰当，他不由露出一丝微笑。  
“开车来的吗？”张艺兴突然问他。  
“嗯，那辆。”吴世勋忙不迭点头，用另一只手指了指不远处一辆黑色的奥迪。  
这学弟看起来不超过25岁，刚毕业就开这种车，还是个家里有钱的小少爷。  
张艺兴暗自猜测着，又不可避免地想到了朴灿烈干的混账事，连带着吴世勋也不打算给好脸色了。他大步走到奥迪旁边，点点车门，板着脸。  
“带我去你家。”  
吴世勋眼里瞬间爆发出惊喜的光芒，下一秒又黯淡下来。  
“我...车钥匙在楼上。”  
他紧张地攥着衣角，声音小小的，显然害怕张艺兴因此改变主意。  
“去拿。”张艺兴想起自己刚刚不由分说拽着他下楼，顿时拿这人没办法。况且他的确还不知道吴世勋在这件事里，究竟扮演一个什么样的角色，也不好冲不认识的人随意发火，尽管这个陌生的帅气男人刚刚射了自己一肚子。  
“把你的东西都拿上，把我手机也拿下来。”  
吴世勋没动，眼巴巴地看着他，显然在期待一个“我在这里等你”之类的保证。  
张艺兴想了想，补充道：“再拿点钱。”  
吴世勋只好一步三回头地上楼了。

他动作很快，十分钟后就下来了，不仅带来了张艺兴的钱包手机，还拿了件外套给张艺兴披上。  
张艺兴穿好外套，习惯性的一摸兜，掏出了家里钥匙。  
“朴灿烈让你给我的？”  
他微微皱起眉头，吴世勋的心也随之紧绷起来。  
“呃…我说要一件学长的外套——他就给我了，我不知道有钥匙。”  
实际上，朴灿烈千叮万嘱吴世勋要把钥匙给张艺兴，还要带一句话，”他会一直在家里等到张艺兴回来”。吴世勋决定这句话晚些时候再提，钥匙他塞进了外套的兜里，祈祷张艺兴永远都不要发现，最好是最后气到和朴灿烈分手。  
只是世事难料，学长第一时间就发现了钥匙。吴世勋还犹豫是否要转达那句听起来很有分量的话，张艺兴却已经拉开车门坐到了副驾驶上。  
“开车吧。”  
他向后靠在座椅上，疲惫地闭上了眼。

吴世勋使出浑身本领，把车开得又稳又平，对每一个按喇叭的司机怒目相向。直到他公寓的地下停车库里，他才小心拍拍学长的肩膀。  
“学长…艺兴学长。”  
张艺兴睁开眼睛，困倦地看着他，眼睛里似乎漾满了温柔的水光。  
吴世勋的心因为他这个眼神而兴奋得砰砰直跳，他压下语气中的躁动，轻柔道：“我们到了。”

吴世勋的公寓是典型的单身公寓，面积不大但五脏俱全，在寸土寸金的市中心也并不便宜。他殷勤地给张艺兴拿了拖鞋，倒了水，又手忙脚乱地想去开电视，被看不下去的张艺兴阻止了。  
“我想洗澡。”  
“哦，哦…好。学长等一下。”

吴世勋蹲在浴缸旁边调水温，张艺兴不知何时出现在门边，倚靠在门框上打量着他。  
“说起来，”他缓慢地开了口，语气漫不经心，“你也是S大的吗？”  
吴世勋回头看他，眼中带着期冀：“是啊——学长，我比你小两届，金融系，也是街舞社的。”  
“唔…”张艺兴低头盯着他的脸。刚刚没注意，现在一看，这张帅气的脸的确有点熟悉——但朴灿烈从来没提起过他。  
吴世勋不知道他在想什么，只觉得张艺兴的目光在自己背上来回打转，紧张得绷紧了肌肉，暗暗调整着姿势，像只求偶的雄鸟，一心想展现自己最漂亮的羽毛。  
“好了。”他站起来，目光克制地停留在张艺兴脸上，不去看他细白的手指和精致的腰胯。一个小时前，他曾经扣着那双手，握着那细腰，把学长欺负得眼尾绯红。现在，就算他们两人独处一室，且吴世勋优越的身高和力量，足以让他轻易地把骨架小巧的学长制服，但张艺兴的眼神过于冰冷威严，和床上根本判若两人，他不敢轻举妄动。  
张艺兴疲惫地点头，走近浴缸：“谢谢你。”  
他越过吴世勋时，距离拉得很近，吴世勋这才注意到学长的脚步虚软，额发被汗水打湿少许，面色苍白，像个脆弱的瓷娃娃。  
鬼使神差地，他伸手揽住了张艺兴的腰，手下温热的触感令他下意识把人往自己怀里带，另一只手落在他的脊背上，覆上学长削瘦突出的脊椎骨。  
“学长…我帮你洗？”  
他谨慎地问道，心里已经做好了被学长扇一巴掌的准备。  
出乎他意料，张艺兴低低应了一声，疲惫地靠进他怀里，乖巧地闭上了眼。

吴世勋帮张艺兴脱了衣服，半跪在浴缸旁边给他洗头，宽大的手掌细心地挡住张艺兴的眉眼，不让泡沫落进去。  
“世勋。”  
张艺兴突然唤他。  
听见学长微哑的嗓音念出自己的名字，吴世勋的心跳砰砰加速，紧张激动得破了音。  
“怎——咳，怎么了？”  
“我们之前见过面吗？”张艺兴拉下他的手，温柔的眼睛仔细端详吴世勋棱角分明的脸蛋，“街舞社那会儿，我从来没有见过你。”  
“啊，那是因为…因为我一直到学长毕业之后，才够资格上台表演。之前一直在做后勤跑腿。”  
学长毕业那年校庆表演，大一的吴世勋被几个大二男生差遣搬道具。他是新生，不敢有意见，一个人慢慢拖动沉重的箱子，累出了一头汗。就在那时，化好了舞台妆的张艺兴经过，见状用纸巾给他擦了擦汗。  
“学弟，你需要帮忙吗？”  
纸巾带着淡淡的奶香味点在他的额角，吴世勋一抬头就看见之后几年将会令他魂牵梦萦的脸，妖媚的上目线和绯红的唇，像化形的妖精初入人间。  
“不…不用了，学长。”  
撩汉无数，万花从中过的吴世勋，第一次在好看的男孩子面前结巴。  
“唔…”张艺兴还是想帮忙的，但他已经换了登台的服装，担心弄皱会影响表演，“我去叫几个人帮你。”  
没一会儿，他还真带着几个人过来了，其中俨然有使唤吴世勋的那几个后勤学长，都悄悄拿爱慕的目光往张艺兴身上瞟。  
“麻烦大家帮忙抬一下道具，好吗？”张艺兴的嗓音温温柔柔的，笑着看向吴世勋，“学弟这么乖，不能让他干所有事情啊。”

“唔，”吴世勋沉浸在过去的回忆里，眼前的张艺兴却似乎完全不记得这件事了。他认识很多人，能帮忙的都会顺手帮忙，吴世勋不过是其中一个。他垂眸看水面上细小的浮沫，复又抬眼盯着吴世勋，“那你跟朴灿烈怎么认识的？”  
“他...是我发小。”  
吴世勋紧张地咽唾沫，生怕学长被提醒起刚刚他们俩干的混蛋事。  
他的担心显然是多余的，没有人会忘掉自己被陌生男人上了这种事情。  
“那你为什么同意了？”  
话题转变得很快，吴世勋却知道他问的是什么，心脏几乎要蹦出嗓子眼。  
“我——我一直都很喜欢学长…但我本来也不乐意对学长做...这种事情，朴灿烈一直在求我，我们一起长大…他只能接受我来做这件事——”  
“那你就同意了？”  
张艺兴清冷的眼眸打量着他，声音分辨不出喜怒。  
吴世勋哪里敢正面回答这个问题，只得愧疚地低声道：“我太喜欢学长了…对不起。”  
张艺兴似乎很轻地嗤笑了一声。  
“太喜欢我了…”  
吴世勋不敢作声，愧疚加上尴尬，他连手都不敢再碰张艺兴的头发，怕学长说自己脏。  
“继续吧。”  
张艺兴却平静宽容地给了指令，又闭上了眼睛。

当晚张艺兴睡在了吴世勋床上。吴世勋家里就一张双人床，张艺兴身上还穿着吴世勋的T恤，空空荡荡的oversize露出大片带着吻痕的肌肤，他一言不发地爬上去，躺在了吴世勋习惯躺的右侧，浑身被他的气味包裹着，看起来娇小可爱，很好抱的样子。吴世勋只看了一眼，下面就不听使唤地硬到发痛，不得不逃进洗手间撸了一发。  
等他出来时，张艺兴已经关了灯，显然不打算和他共享一张床铺。  
吴世勋轻轻拉开床头灯，他刚刚刻意换了自己最可爱的小狼睡衣，希望能博取一丝同情。  
“学长…”他半跪在床头，张艺兴睁开眼睛看他，他就可怜巴巴地哀求，“我可以睡床上吗？”  
吴世勋的脸无疑十分具有杀伤力，再加上可爱的动物睡衣，高大的身材蜷缩起来，很可怜无害的模样。  
“不准碰我。”  
张艺兴又闭上了眼，算是同意了。  
吴世勋内心欢呼雀跃，关灯利落地爬上床。尽管是双人床，两个男人躺在一起，相隔距离还是有限，张艺兴的热量从胳膊那边均匀地传过来，平稳的呼吸声仿佛就在耳边。  
他连忙禁止自己想象不可告人的内容，努力背诵社会主义核心价值观，很久才昏昏沉沉地睡着。

第二天早上，张艺兴是在温暖的怀抱里醒来的。吴世勋的胳膊沉重地压在他腰上，张艺兴一抬头就看见他平静的睡颜，嘴巴微微张开，露出一点洁白的牙，像只不谙世事的小狼崽。  
看着实在令人心软。  
张艺兴沉默地推开吴世勋的胳膊，撑着床铺坐起来。  
吴世勋从浅浅的睡眠中苏醒，狭长的眼眸睡眼惺忪，朦胧的视线在阳光下艰难地聚焦。两人之间过近的距离终于让他意识到不对，几乎蹦了起来，慌慌忙忙地撑着床后退。  
“对不起学长——砰！”  
吴世勋茫然地坐到了地上，屁股一阵疼痛，不知所措地看着张艺兴。  
张艺兴后知后觉地意识到，不是吴世勋凑过来抱住了他，而是昨晚他自己钻到了吴世勋怀里，还要对方抱着。  
他白皙的脸颊尴尬地染上浅粉，像融化的糯米糍缓缓显出香甜的草莓内芯。  
吴世勋慢半拍地意识到了昨晚的真相，眼中流露出一丝克制的喜悦，嘴唇蠕动似乎想说什么，但最终一言不发地噤声。

这半是温馨半是尴尬的气氛却并没有维持太久，客厅的电话响了起来，打破了沉默。张艺兴似乎松了一口气，从床头柜捡起手机摆弄，吴世勋一瘸一拐地出去接电话。  
“喂？”  
“开门，”朴灿烈低沉的声音传出来，焦急忧虑，“艺兴在你这里吧？”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
朴灿烈的声音很疲惫，听起来一宿没睡：“他嫌酒店不干净。你小子肯定没帮我带那句话吧？”  
“…我说了。”吴世勋嘴硬，其实心虚得很。  
他昨晚彻底忘记这件事了。  
“你要是真说了，他会给我打电话的。”朴灿烈叹了口气，手指屈起敲了敲门，电话里和门外同步传来轻轻的叩门声，“让我进去见他，世勋。”

朴灿烈一进门就大步往吴世勋卧室走，他身上胡乱套着衣服，下巴上长出了一点胡茬，眼里满是红血丝，头发乱七八糟的，哪里有昔日英俊迷人的模样。  
怕不是故意弄出这幅模样来博取学长同情的。不然，就以学长对颜值的重视程度，顶着这张脸，说不到三句话就会被赶出去。  
吴世勋正站在客厅里胡思乱想，学长冷漠的声音从卧室里传出来。  
“你来做什么？”  
“艺兴…”朴灿烈听起来委屈又惶恐，“我错了，我真的知道错了——”  
卧室门被关上了，两人的谈话声戛然而止，吴世勋第一次憎恨起自家隔音功能极好的内墙。他无所事事地收拾了客厅，做了麦片粥，又使出浑身解数煎了三个漂亮的荷包蛋，摆在白瓷盘里。  
他在餐桌边坐下来，盯着三个热气腾腾的荷包蛋许久，怎么看都不对劲。  
也许一对荷包蛋更加适合，更加完美。  
吴世勋最终叉起一个放进嘴里，慢慢咀嚼，咽了下去。  
火候刚好，蛋黄凝而不实，标准的溏心蛋。  
苦涩不堪。

卧室门吱的一声被打开。吴世勋听到渐近的脚步声，肩膀上搭了一只柔软的手，安抚似的捏了捏。他隔着睡衣的皮肤瞬间几乎要烧起来。  
“世勋还做了早餐啊，”张艺兴温柔地夸奖道，手沿着他的肩颈划到后脑勺，不轻不重地揉了揉他蓬松的头发，“好乖。”  
吴世勋的脸顿时跟着滚烫起来，连耳朵尖都变得红扑扑的。  
“学长也吃点吧。”他小声说道，伸手把张艺兴的那碗粥放到他面前。  
“谢谢世勋。”  
张艺兴笑得明媚，半点看不出之前的冷峻怒意。

一直到他们吃完了早餐，朴灿烈都没有从房间里出来。吴世勋险些要怀疑发小被怒气冲天的学长打昏过去了，频频往自己卧室方向张望。  
他第三次心不在焉地回头时，朴灿烈终于出来了，面色惨白，双腿打颤，本就疲惫的面容愈发憔悴，像个摇摇欲坠的破布稻草人。  
“你…吃点早餐吗？”  
吴世勋给惊着了，他这发小从儿童时期就人高马大，精力旺盛，带着彼时瘦弱的吴世勋打遍全小区；青少年时期更是不得了，熬夜打游戏，第二天照样跑八百米外加献血400cc，照旧面色红润，一双杏眼炯炯有神，什么时候有过这副狼狈的模样？  
朴灿烈飞快地瞟了一眼张艺兴，目光又落回吴世勋脸上。  
“吃一点吧。”  
他声音又轻又低，仿佛喉咙已经不堪重负，再用点力就会破开一样。  
从小到大对方眼珠一转，就知道这次要串什么口供的默契，让吴世勋立刻意会了他的意思，立马站起来去扶他，嘴里焦急地嚷嚷着：“诶你怎么了！”  
朴灿烈腿一软，顺势倒进了他的臂弯。时间掐得刚刚好，手臂还逼真地磕了一下墙角，下一秒就昏迷了过去，不省人事。  
“灿烈…？”  
张艺兴被他吓到，高冷的模样再也维持不住，着急地凑过来，用手背试探他额头，又扒开他的眼皮瞧了瞧。  
朴灿烈很敬业，连呼吸都变得又轻又急。  
“好像有点发烧。”  
张艺兴喃喃道，拿出手机要打救护车电话。  
吴世勋赶快狠狠掐了朴灿烈一把，疼得他“唔”一声，成功阻止了张艺兴即将按下绿色通话键的手指。吴世勋将他拖到沙发上放平，去厨房准备冰毛巾，张艺兴伸手轻轻拍他的脸。  
“灿烈...灿烈！”  
朴灿烈带着倦态的杏眼睁开，血丝遍布，早不复平日的水灵。他疲惫而艰难地聚焦，目光落在张艺兴担忧的脸上。  
“艺兴…”他眨眼的时间分外久，张艺兴几乎以为他又要昏迷过去，“对不起…让你担心了。”  
张艺兴垂下脑袋，额头抵着他的肩膀，声音低低的：“不用道歉。”  
“我只是困了…”朴灿烈安慰地伸手轻轻捏张艺兴的胳膊，声音渐低下去，眼睛却固执地睁大，“宝贝可以陪着我吗…”  
“你睡吧，”张艺兴温柔地摸摸他的额头，“我不走。”  
朴灿烈得了保证，强撑着的神经猛然放松，一闭眼就沉入了睡梦中。

朴灿烈这一觉就睡到了晚上，吴世勋出门买菜回来，正准备与一堆食材搏斗，张艺兴就接过了他手中的塑料袋，转身进厨房去了。  
听着鲜少使用的厨房里传来一阵阵均匀而轻快的“笃笃”声，香味渐渐飘出来，吴世勋刚刚一直没来得及思考的问题又不死心地浮上来——到底怎样才能撬掉朴灿烈这个岌岌可危的正牌男友，换成自己陪在学长旁边？  
学长喜欢长得好看的，朴灿烈又高又帅，可自己也不差；学长喜欢成熟自强的，朴灿烈事业有成，自己——可能比不上，现在还在老爸的公司里混经验，不过他毕竟年轻，刚毕业没多久，未来可期；学长喜欢对他好的人，朴灿烈待学长很好，可他也会把学长捧在心尖上疼，自从那次偶遇后，他就一直偷偷观察学长的举动，内心幻想了无数和学长度过的美好时光；学长喜欢…  
罗列比较戛然而止，吴世勋修长的手指攥紧了桌面边缘，硌得发痛。  
他就算有千般好万般妙，都比不上一句话。  
学长喜欢的是朴灿烈。  
不是他。

晚饭的时候朴灿烈醒了，三个人一起吃了晚饭。  
话题大多围绕吴世勋的工作展开，张艺兴很感兴趣地听朴灿烈讲述，时不时以前辈身份给点意见；偶尔话题也扯到朴灿烈和吴世勋的小时候上去，又被朴灿烈很谨慎地转开；吴世勋几乎不说话，一言不发地往自己碗里夹菜，每一口却都慢慢咀嚼了才吞下去，无比珍惜。  
吃过晚饭，朴灿烈要带着张艺兴离开了。吴世勋脸上挂着僵硬的微笑，把他们送到楼下，张艺兴突然拿出手机。  
“世勋，加个微信吧。”  
吴世勋被这天降的幸福几乎砸晕了脑袋，从心底又缓缓升起个声音，叫他别想太多，别再把自己一颗滚烫的心捧到别人面前，叫冰水淋个彻底。  
“好。”他拿出手机，点开二维码，送到张艺兴面前。  
“世勋的微信我有啊，推给你就好啦。”驾驶座上的朴灿烈警惕地插了一句，恢复了清亮的杏眼在发小脸上来回打量。  
“马上就好…”张艺兴嘴上回答他，动作却没停，将手机对准二维码。很快屏幕上就出现吴世勋的资料，张艺兴点了申请好友。  
吴世勋手忙脚乱地同意了申请。  
空白的页面跳出来，系统自带的文字客观地宣布着：  
我通过了你的朋友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了。

时间又过了两周，吴世勋一直没找到话题开始聊天，张艺兴也没主动找他。他却不甘心似的把学长置了顶，空荡荡的页面冰凉冷漠，挂在吴世勋微信最顶端，像嘲笑又像同情。  
吴世勋手指滑动着，食指飘过一个个可爱的表情，仔细斟酌。  
“学长！我发现一家很好吃的火锅，想一起吃吗［机智］［机智］”  
太嗲了，像撒娇的小学弟。  
“学长，过几天我和灿烈去打球，你来吗？”  
太刻意了，这种事情难道朴灿烈不会问他吗？  
学长...  
吴世勋想得头疼，却不甘心地盯着空白的页面。  
如果不能给我光明，为何要让我看到有光的世界。

空白的背景上突然出现了一个对话框。  
“世勋，今晚有空吗？”  
另一个紧随而至。  
“来我家坐坐吧。”

fin


End file.
